galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 2: Jump Street
71f5c849-2ce9-4790-95a5-0c1be9c8cea5 zpse358a5ef.png Freyahallwaypolished.jpg Listening in.jpg Ebe46134-5cf9-4783-8855-3dbae6797421 zpsf1e217bb.jpg Snap_rlb4JV1CFZ740414754.jpg Partcipants *Gale Highwind *Thunder Highwind *Weiss FafnirFreya Doburin *Freya Doburin *Remy Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=EKc5otqH654 ) " UnAcceptable!" The President of Yun Corp said as he threw something across the table at the two OPERATIVES. Thunder had been passing by the office himself when he came to a stop, listening in closely. " Uhoh.. Haha.. somebodddyyss getttinn in trroouubblleeee..." Thunder said taking a step back, leaning into the wall. He had been wearing his normal attire. Ditching his WARRIOR uniform back in his locker room. " The Emperor's Daughter will not be pleased with these results. Are you not aware what this means that the Xiao Lang forces were able to get the best of us. Despite the army being over-run and beaten down to a crippling state. Xiao Lang still has The Emperor's daughter. You Two Are tasked with bringing her back! The next time you two fail it will be a far worse case scenario than this i can assure you!" The President leaned back in his seat sighing before he placed his right hand on his forhead. " This Investigation cannot get any worse. Xiao Lang's been seen on the northern border of Tartatrus. It's up to the both of you to track him down from here. If i were you. I'd go into town and look for whatever clues i can. I've heard that he has spies working as some of the Tartarus police task force. If you could find one and squeeze some information. That may be of some use to use. Now... get the hell out of my office." He would have turned, dismissing them both, turning his back on the two as he twisted around in his chair. Diversity: The daughter wasn’t there. She wasn’t where Freya had predicted she’d be and now she was sitting in a stagnant little black computer chair beside Remy, and both of them were being bitched out. She was completely still and idle, almost as if a statue sat beside Remy. Her blindfold was on as always and her lips set in a stoic expression. The whole time she said and did absolutely nothing- one might question if she’d died in that chair even. But at the end of his speech when he so kindly (sarcasm) dismissed them, she rose from the chair and pivoted on a fine cream to crimson heel and began for the door. She would waste no time going to do this as she only paused in the hallway to listen for Remy. They had to do this together, even though she’d already taken this upon herself as her mistake and her job to correct it. Another bout of arrogance and pride it may’ve seemed. However she also heard another, turning her head towards the WARRIOR. “Enjoy the show?” She said coldly, before the Duskwight turned back towards Remy now and would start walking again. She would, if he followed, lead them towards the elevator but pause some odd ten feet from it. “Do you need anything before we leave? I want to fix this as soon as possible.” Freya commented aloud, tilting her unseen gaze downwards. “If not, let’s go.” Uub: Blah blah blah blah was all Remy heard through the president of Yun corps teeth . Yeah he hated the whole idea of failing but really he didn't think it was that big of a deal. The Xiao Lang forces wasn't all that but he must admit those creatures they had were prettttyyyy bad ass as Remy would say . Remy tilted his chair back fiddling with the pencil at his grasp as he eyed down the infuriated president of Yun corp . “ We had em ya know ? “ Remy lightly sighed before moving out of the way of the object he had just thrown . “But.. When exactly were you gonna tell us these guys can pull demons out there assess ? Remy watched as he turned his chair towards them quickly dismissing them as if he was disgusted by their presence . Remy lightly sighed turning his eyes toward Freya who made her way towards the door he decided to follow before getting himself in any more trouble . He followed her towards the elevator catching glimpse of the WARRIOR , Remy quickly saluted him planting his hand in a karate chop format placing the tip of his thumb above his eyebrow . “ HEEYYYYOOO “ Remy chuckled following Freya to the elevator quickly tripping upon his own feet as she paused . “ No worries dear everything I need can never be left behind “ Remy chuckled before pacing himself forward decreasing the space between him and the elevator. He then placed his hands firmly into his pockets and quickly looked back “ Ya know why ? .. cause I never take em off me “ Remy quickly pressed the button that signaled the elevator to come while humming a melody . Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYGY45_tN9U ) Thunder watched as they made there way down the hallway to the elevator. He slid one hand in his pocket and tilted his head to the left before he began to pass the President's office. When he looked inside the President had been on his phone, talking to someone obviously but he seemed to be a bit distorted. " What do you mean, the reactors should have picked up on a disturbance. If your telling me there's a monster in the sewage system i want you on it! Your a 1st class for a reason. Get the job done." Thunder continued to walk past the door before he had been on the other side. Crossing his arms he'd tap his bottom chin. " Monsters in the sewer systems huh... not my problem." As made his way to the elevator after the OPERATIVES had made there way down. He'd make his way down to the WARRIOR level of the building where he'd step into one of the Dojo. " Did ya here!? Those Class 3 guys took out most of the Xiao Lang forces by themselves! They say those guy's Nimbus and Gale are pretty strong!" Said two of the other CLass 3 WARRIORS. Thunder blinked and approached them hesitnatly." W-What about that guy Thunder? He was there to." The two boys turned to Thunder, a scowl on there faces. " Who the hells Thunder!?" They said both bursting out laughing. Thunder turned his head to the right and walked towards the window, crossing his arms. " Ahhh.. Gale always takes all the god damn glory. I mean him and Nimbus were kinda cool... and all... but." He had a flash back of how Nimbus handled his weaponry and how Gale took out his opponents with ease as well. " I mean so what I need to work on my technique a bit, that doesn't count me out does it!" He said kicking the ground. " I'll show them! Who Thunder Highwind is!" Dashing down to the locker room he'd suit up again before he made his way to the top of the building and getting Soramaru. " Alright! Let's go! Activate Thrusters!" He said as the Air Jet blasted off into the air at Mach 7 instantly. OniMuramasa: -Weiss yawned as he walked his messily side swept hair fell back into his face covering his orange eyes. He growled slightly and pushed it back over to the side. His metal reinforced boots hit the ground loudly as his black coat swayed due to his movement. His sword bounced against his back as he readjusted his scarf so that his scared neck was covered. He was a newly christened WARRIOR and he was just now walking around the building due to his free time. The halls of the building untill he stepped outside, the fresh breeze tousseled his hair and he smiled showing unusually animal like teeth. A black mark bisected his face horizontally and he was thin but toned. He walked towards a tree he thought was abandoned until he saw a kid sitting there reading a manga. He bowed apologetically and walked off towards another tree instantly leaping up into it and sitting with his back against the tree not seeing the kid get up and walk away. He closed his eyes as he began to think about his father and the man that killed him. They never caught him and that always bothered him. What if that man tore apart more families? He growled under his breath and looked at his hands which were shaking violently.- I need to become even stronger. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7EVCuK7ZqM ) When the young OPERATIVE female known as Jinx entered the room. The Yun Corp President would turn to face the female. Both of his arms crossed. " Hmph." he said tilting his head up. " I suspect one of our own for being a spy." He said turning to the female with his arms crossed. " I need you to Track down the WARRIOR 3rd Class memeber. She looks alot like the Princess who was kidnapped despite having no relation. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesnt get tracked down. We have spies all in the city, one of them may be one of our memebers. So I need you all to be careful. But most importantly i want you to keep tabs on this one. Her Name is Shino Toyama. Just keep an eye on her... You all failed your mission yesterday. I don't want a repeat. Your dismissed." He said shooing her out of his office.////////( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHs9ao9k42g ) Thunder had been in the air in his Soramaru. The Soramaru (ウルフェン) is a class of spacefighter used by Yun CorpThe Wolfen was fast and maneuverable, armed with dual laser cannons for an impressive punch. However, the shield system was weaker common air ships. Most are a close match in capabilities, so in the end the pilot's skill would more often than not determine who won a battle. Although it takes little damage from Charged Lasers and Smart Bombs, the speed is highly increased as it flies and can hol up to three people in it's cockpitt. He clenched tightly to the wheel as he kept himself up to flight." Alright Thunder... let's do this thing. Path to fame, path to fame!" ( http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140427012631/galaxygearroleplay/images/e/e0/Wolfen.jpg How it looks. ) " Thunder, You seem to be approaching an unauthroized fly zone. " Said LUNA his personal AI system that he had made and personally instaled to his Soramaru. The Locator Unity Network Assembly, or LUNA is an AI created by Thunder within his free time a few months before he Joined warrior. She is represented visually by a holographic blue image of a female digitized character and aurally with a feminine voice. Not only is she linked to his Projection tool, but she is also linked to every bit of Tech that Thunder owns. So she's basically everywhere. This is helpful for the young warriror because she can provide basic information and highly detailed explination depending on what she can get her hands on. Luna's intellgence speeds and processing is godly in a since. She possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds within Yacto seconds of a time. Luna's AI Personality allows her to be quite qwerky able to actually think on her own, and give Hiro advice. She's also able to scan areas and give Thunder info as he walks along without even having to pull out his PT ( Projection tool.) All Thunder has to do is scan someone and Luna can pull up there background no matter who they are. " SORAMARU AIRCRAFT PLEASE PULL OVER NOW!" Said some of the Tartarus Police force as Thunder soared through the air. " Screw that, I'm a 3rd Class WARRIOR I have a Job to do. I have to get to the Sewer systems on the edge of Tartarus." " NEGATIVE, YOU ARE NOT AUTHROIZED." Thunder look back and saw the other air crafts take flight behind him. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEpoiiehuXQ ) " I'll show you what happens when people tell me where to fly!" He said tugging down on the wheel Making the Airjet blast off further. The Police followed behind him in hot purusit. Tucking himself to the right they began to open fire. He'd twist the plane in a full circle doing a barrol roll to dodge the incoming gun fire. Hitting the right thrusters he'd force it to swiftly turn back around and face the 5 other police Airjet's. He'd blast by them all and hit Mach 10 into the sky twisting into the air so swiftly that the clouds created a funnel behind him. 20 miles out from tartarus now the Tunnel would then make a tornado which would catch the Police Air Jet's in the current before Thunder could make his getaway. " Alright!" He said opening the cockpitt. " There's the sewer link! I'm going in!" He said crawling to the edge of Soramaru and then kicking off of it to go full airbourne in the sky. He'd tuck his body in the air 4 times before he cut a full flip and then landed right infront of the building. " Alright Luna, go into Cloaked mode! I'll be out in a flash." He said dashing inside of the building. OniMuramasa: -Weiss was suddenly jolted awake by a tall bald man with a heavily scarred face. Weiss recognizing the 1st class WARRIOR, Garette Crux, scrambled out of the tree and landed on his feet softly his legs bending to absorb the force. Garette crossed his arms and looked the young man up and down- You're the new kid Weiss Fafnir right? - Weiss nodded quickly- Yes sir. -The man kept a solemn look and spoke firmly- I need you to collect a 3rd class that has gone into the sewers before he can cause too much trouble. His name is Thunder Highwind. I emphasize collecting him quickly because he's interfering with 1st class business. Understood? -Weiss bowed deeply and spoke- Yes sir. I'll get him right away. - Garette gestured for him to leave and Weiss sprinted off his legs moving quickly as he neared where his dad's old motorcycle, Helios, was parked. Hopping onto the large wheeled vehicle, he activated the ignition the seat and handle bars raising on a set of hydraulics that absorbed a lot of the shock riding caused. The two by two motorcycle tires spun quickly before he peeled out onto the road riding quickly and swerving in and out of any obstacles on the way. He was headed to the sewer entrance just outside the city and arrived there nearly 15 minutes later skidding to a stop and looking around to see if he'd missed his target. If not he'd get off Helios and lean against it waiting for Thunder to show up so he could quickly detain him. If he had missed him he'd attempt to find the target's trail so he could follow them where ever they could've gone.- OniMuramasa: =Seeing the monster go flying out of the building with who he could only assume was Thunder Highwind, he drew his sword spinning it in his hand as he jumped onto Helios. He then speed right towards the monster using one hand to steady himself as he brought his legs up onto the seat of the motorcycle. The speed of the cycle was exceeding it's maximum limit obvious by the flames coming out of the rear end and random parts flying off. When withing a few dozen feet of the monster, he leapt from the moving motorcycle while kicking the handle bars causing it to whip him forward. He took in a deep breath and began pouring his Mantra into his sword holding it straight out infront of him as he started to rotate at insane speed using the centrifugal force to essentially turn himself into a drill aimed right at the beasts heart. However he didn't exactly count on the wind as he started to veer off course he flew right into the King Jumper's right arm severing the tendons and causing the arm to be entirely useless. he stopped the spin with some effort and corkscrewed in the air landing on his feet his left hand on the ground and his sword in a reverse grip in his right hand. he slid back a few feet and growled sprinting forward again. No use taking it easy on this thing gotta give it my all. He sprinted around the monster aiming slashes at it's limbs trying to keep it occupied while also trying to limit it's options of attack.= Ryoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5_g6BI9WZ0 )In his barrack Gale lay sleeping quietly and peacefully. Well more so sleeping. He’d been hanging upside down blindfolded. For some reason he finds sleeping like this invigorating, and the lightheadedness actually put him to sleep faster. His alarm went off (the song) and he’d shake his head, and toss the blindfold off of his face, throwing it to the ground, and yawning loudly. His foot slipped and he’d fall from the ceiling, landing on his head, and letting his body flop to the floor. He’d let out a long and agonizing groan of aggravation. A moment later his head would be against the wall of the shower, whilst the water ran through his hair, and slipped down his body. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was awfully sluggish. “Agggh…what day is it…what time is it…what ERA is it.” Gale stepped out of the shower, and dried his feet on the map, and looked at the calendar on his map. There was a circle marked for today labled “Big Heist” Gale would rub his eyes, and smirk with glory thrusting his hands up. “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH! AHAHAHA! TODAAAAAAYS THE DAY!” He’d snatch a towel off the rack and begin drying his hair frivolously. He didn’t get a call today for any missions, or at least if he did he ignored it blatantly, and he’d put on his WARRIOR uniform. Spick and span clean, he would stand in the mirror, tucking his trench blades into his back pockets, and slapping his face a bit. He’d open his drawer, and pull out a map, which had a series of stores circled, each one that had a particular item of interest, ranging from potions, ethers, elixirs, and many other goodies. “Alllllright, lets go over the plan with myself shall we? Of course! I’ll break into each shop, take 2 of each item, and maybe still some scales whilst I’m at it, and all this shall be done completely undetected! Can he do it? can the song of the wind pull of at least 6 unnoticed heist in one day?!?!” Gale would make and imitate anther smaller and squeaky voice. “But gale? Your in your WARRIOR uniform! What if they recognize you?” Gale would switch to his normal voice. “Ahhh fooey! There’s so many WARRIOR operatives, it could be millions. Plus we wear gloves, so theirs no finger prints. I just need not have my face seen. With that being said!....Let’s. Get. Dangerous!” Gale would waltz down the hall way, his hands in pocket innocently whistling, before stepping outside, and walking into the crowd of people, using the hoodie add on to his jacket, and covering up his face a bit, his goggles concealed so he had no noticeable features. He bumped into a random man with his shoulder. “hey beat it kid!” the man would fix up his tie, and walk back away. Gale would open his hand, to reveal a good assortment of scales, equaling out to about 80. “Ahhh broke ass bitch…” he’d shrug and make his way towards his first hit. All of this because he used up most of his money from his last mission, and put it in his savings, so he figured he’d steal what he really needed. Couldn’t hurt right? Klepto’s gotta make a lil extra something to get by even in WARRIOR. Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=l-8SqDtyCQk ) When Weiss had attacked the creature with his attack. Thunder had been in complete awe to see that it went through, although when it did, the Jumper would have used his tongue to lash out at Thunder in it's attempt to Hit weiss. It's tounge wrapped Thunder up and began to crush him with inhuman force. " NO NO NO NO!" He said and GULP! The Frog would have ate Thunder whole. It's damaged arm would heal and it'd turn back around to face Weiss. Waving it's magical sword around it'd shift and explode into an orb of energy that both of it's hands would cuff around. First, The King Jumper cups his hands to his side and charges a Super Form of energy as the climate began to change as it channled it's power. Using an unknown form of Mantra. Then, he charges it with much more energy, the input causing the ground to shake all around the 3rd class, showing him power he had never seen before. Lastly, he fires the beam in the form of a humongous energy wave, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The King Jumper had used it's most devastating power within the blast in it'sself. It generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal). The Massive Purple ray of energy when and if it connected into Weiss would cause him to take a powerful poison infilction that would leave him in a weakned state, forcing his senes to go even weaker than before. The blast radius of the blast had been about 50 feet out and as it left the creatures hands and had been tearing up the terrian by leaving a massive ridge that caved in by 30 feet into the earth. It travled at the speed of Mach 2 as well, the Jumper hoping to leave a devastating effect on Weiss so he could make its way into the city. OniMuramasa: -Weiss sword under his breath and swung his sword in a blinding speed enhanced by his mantra the black blade moving so fast that it appeared as if he was still standing still. he could only hold this for a 30 seconds before he released it but it was just enough time for him to weave a strange symbol into the air that fed of the mantra of his movement and formed a protective shield in front of him that took a large amount of the beam. however it couldn't take it all and soon shattered sending Weiss flying luckily the barrier protected him from the beam so he couldn't get poisoned but he did however get hit with the aftershock. he landed again and sprinted forward uninhanced and leapt upward panting but forcing himself to keep moving as his old master had taught him the blade slashing through the monsters stomach the tip of the blade shredding the stomach lining so that it's contents poured out.- Thunder! get out of there! -He then planted both feet on the monsters chest using it as a spring board to back flip away from it landing with the tip of his prized sword buried in the ground and panting heavily.- Son of a bitch! Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8 ) Thunder would pull himself out of the creature after Weiss had removed him. However. " HUYAAAAAA!!" In hands had been two blades that he had obtained from the creatures belly from some poor soul prior. He had sliced through it with the curved blades, both of the dual weapons in his hands as he tossed his body from it's opening. " NOW!" He said shooting his body down to the creatures knee's he'd use his Strength and the blades sharpness to slice the creatures leg's right off by the knee's. Thunder is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than others in his race because of his capabilities which are pushed to the superhuman level when his Mantra has over flowed through his body. Making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species (in that 'verse). It's been said that between the Highwind brother's Gale and Thunder. Thunder took his fathers strength, while Gale took his fathers finess and battle prowress. With the enhanced strength he'd hack at the creatures legs causing massive damage. As he blasted off the ground he'd sledge his blade all up the creatures torso with hacking strikes that left blood in its wake that sprayed left to right as he struck it. The Creature used it's tounge to wrap around Thunder once again , yet this time he'd impale it with the right blade just long enoug to cut it off. " NOW!" He said kicking off of the creature, the Poison had left him limp after that onslaught and it'd be up to Weiss to finish it off before it regernated again as Thunder hit the ground his skin cut up from the creatures insides, covered in slime. OniMuramasa: -Weiss suddenly launched forward his sword trailing behind him as he channeled some mantra into his legs. He used some of the mantra to launch himself into the air a foot above the creatures head he spun his sword with one hand raising it up high before gripping it with two the blade pointing sky ward as his body overflowed with mantra, something he rarely let himself do. This increased his speed and power with the sword to level that would dizzy even the most powerful of masters. He growled and unleashed a flurry of slashes moving so fast that he seemed to blur again this only lasted thirty seconds but in that time he swung his sword over fifty times all strikes aimed at the creatures head but coming from all different angles. he roared as the slashes gleamed in the air forming a large symbol as he yelled- Gekido shi Akuma! Raging Demon -suddenly all the wounds opened at once on the creatures head blood spraying everywhere as the head was litterally obliterated from existance. he landed on the ground lightly sheathing his sword and hurrying over to Thunder pulling out a Antidote from inside his coat and uncorking it.- now this is going to be nasty as all fuck but it'll get rid of the toxins. -he poured it in Thunders mouth if he opened it and made sure he drank the necessary amount= Ryoji: (https://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=TawsObcPWss ) Arriving at his first shop, he’d look both ways before slipping to the back of the building. It’s such a utopian era, you have to back track and watch your steps carefully, or you will end up in many places you wouldn’t want to be. As such Gale would hug the wall, squatting down beside a trash dumpster. He’d glance up, there were 2 cameras. He’d managed to avoid the gaze of the frontal one from the pathway he’d just entered and there was also one towards the rear. He’d lift the dumpster head slowly, finding some old cardboard, and scraps of tape. Quickly terring them into subtle squares,with tape hanging off of them. He’d mount the top of the dumpster, and extend his reach to quickly slap a piece of cardboard over one camera, then toss the other piece of carbord behind him. As the rear end camera was rotating to his position, the thrown cardboard would quickly make it’s way over to cover up the other camera. He’d created a blind spot, to be remembered later on. A few moments later, the store clerk,would check the cameras, only to notice that two of them had gone black. The old man would grunt and huff. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Not this again! that damned Y.U.N. corp sucking up all the power and shit! Back in my day we fixed things our damn selves, with good old transformers..not this techno mumbo jumbo BULLSHIT.” He’d quickly push the power button on the camera option center, temporarily shutting them down. “better go check to see if those damn hooligans are messing with my stuff again.” Being senile, he’d walk out of the back door, and swing it wide open, with his broom stick in hand. Gale would slowly descend from the wall above the old man, his trench blade stuck in the top of the building, and his body surrounded by an aura string for support, he’d quickly chop the man in his liver spot covered neck, and catch his body before it hit the ground. Lowering him gently. Gale would use his feet to shimmy himself back up to grab his blade, and then descend downwards with two front flips landing in a squat. He’d place the man’s body on his soulders and carry him in. with the cameras off, this would be childsplay. Moments later, the old man would be standing upwrigt at his store counter. Except his face was drawn on heavily. Gale even went as far as to draw open eyes, standing the man up with a series of strings, and using a metal pole against the man’s back to keep his body steady. Gale would non chalontly walk in the front door of the shop. “HELLO my favorite shop keep! I’ve come to purchase some of your fine merchandise today!” The old man stood there unconscious, with his hands on the counter. A bit of spital drooled from his mouth. “Oh? What’s that? I can have some of this stuff for FREE? Well damn man. You…you’re a good friend. I’ll forever cherish you.” Gale would pat the unconscious clerks shoulder, and proceed to rummage through a couple of things, tucking only 4 things in his bag: 2 Potions, an Elixer, and an Ether. He didn’t want to massively steal from one store, that’s to suspicious. Which is why he planned for multiples in the first place. Gale would place his hood back on, and head towards the back of the store, and exited the bulding. He’d look side ways, before his body blured and he disappeared from the view point he was in, leaving no traces of his own appearance at the shop. He’d set the cameras to turn on in an hour, and hit the man in a pressure point which causes short term memory, so he wouldn’t even recall the incident. Gale would be well on his way to the next shop, blending into the crowd effortlessly. He’d shoulder bump a woman this time around, and quite the well dressed one. She’d actually push him back, causing gale to shriek out a bit. “GO ON YOU PERV!” Gale would rub his back. “Geez lady take a chill pill!...hmmm…75 scales…not bad. If I keep this up, I’ll make bank by the end of my trail.” Ryoji:“. . .This fucker better hurry up!...ngh! I sweat profusely when cramed dammit!” Gale would be inside of a laundry shoot. He’d managed to infiltrate a mini mall rarity shop, and he wanted to see if they had one item he’d find of particular use to him. The Defensive Bangle. It’s normally 500 cold hard sclaes, but..ant nobody got time for that. Instead, Gale would be hiding in the laundry shoot in the mall, on the second floor, while the rarity shop was on the first. While redundant at first glance, it was actually well planned. The cart skips most stores, to go straight through, so it can finish it’s out, switching shifts. Gale made sure he’d planned just right, so the cart’s next location was the laundry shoot he was hiding it. The man in white, would roll the cart along, and arrive at the shoot gale was hiding in. “wait for it…” The man would open the shoot, and Gale would quickly shoot a spitball, towards the column infront of him, only to have it bounce off, and hit the laundry man in the back of his neck. “Ah damn!” the man felt his neck up, and turned to look in the direction it came from. Gale leaped over the height of the cart, and quickly submersed his body in the clothing, curling up into a ball, as the other clothes fell on top of him, to further conceal him. “Ahh..must be some kids. This cart is a bit heavier though…probably just an extra sweaty load.” The man would head towards the hover escilater, and lower himself to the first floor on his way to the rarites shop. All the while, gale would be cutting a hole in the side of the cart using his trench blade, and place another spit ball in his mouth. When they arrived at the front of the rarites shop, Gale would spit another spit ball, this time bouncing it off a metal pole, and causing it to hit the laundry man again. however this time when he looked over at who did it, there was indeed a group of teenagers standing around, looking awfully suspicious. “You know what I’m not standing for this.” The man would push the cart in the back, and leave it there to go give a piece of his mind to the kids. Gale would smirk as his plan went through,and then glance at the clock. “she should be going on lunch…right about…now.” The woman at the counter would yawn, as her stomach made a loud and uncomfortable noise. She’d get up, and grab the “out to lunch sign” and place it infront of her shops vicinity, and head off, to the food court. Gale would poke his head up slowly, looking around. He didn’t have much time. The laundry man did however escort the boys to confront security, so that in itself is a posistive. Gale would spring up, and quickly lay on the floor, to conceal as much movement as possible. He’d begin shimmying out of the backroom, and into the main shoping area. All the cameras were pointed away from the display center, except for one. Gale would chew up his last piece of paper, and quickly shoot yet another spit ball, bouncing it off of the wall, and hitting the camera, tilting it off of it’s position, and pointing it away from the main counter. Gale would then, get up to a squat, walking ever so carefully the glass counter with the Defense Bangle. His eyes glistened, as it was in his grasp. He’d pull out his trench blade, acting effectively, and cut a hole in the glass, securing the bangle, and what looked to be some type of blue stone. Similar to what they call..Mythril? or something of the sort. Gale stuffed them in his bag, but that’s when his plane went a skew. A guard would stroll by and see Gale with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak. “Hey…HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE!” Security gaurds in this era may as well be policemen, carrying around REAL guns. Gale would stuff the items in his bag, and kick the register full of scales at the guard, hitting him in the face, and knocking him off his feet into the column outside. Gale quickly secured his hood over his head, and ran out the shop, all the while pick pocketing the guard, and scoring another 75 Scales for the LOL’s. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=I0xUl_VRCmM ) Gale would be sprinting full speed down the mall’s first floor. He’d been cought, and guards would all start to run behind him, 6 of them so to speak. “We got a lifter! Shoot to immobilize! Get me a 4 man squad and cut him off at Cow-Fill-A!!!” Gale would look back occasionally to see the man pointing their guns. They’d begin firing shots, and gale would duck down low trying to avoid being directly shot. His foot pattern would change occasionally, shifting his body in a zig zag pattern, and forcing him to baseball slide beneath dinner and coffe tables, and parkur over human heads, with twirling flips, and frog leaps. “Almost home free! “ Gale was close to home, until a squad of 4 men emerged, two from each intersection of the Cow-Fill-A’s four way. Gale would squint his eyes, and see his prize. The open door of the exit. His body weight shifted, as he leaned in low, running full speed, kicking up to 70mph but briefly. He’d ran into four more people, pickpocketing them easily and scoring a total of 120 scales off the suckers. He’d then hear the sounds of the guns being fired from infront of and behind him. Gales body would then LEAP! About a good 40 feet in the air, ascending in an arc! His hood flowing as his body accelerated through the air. () everything seemed to slow down for the WARRIOR, as he glidded over the their floor, walkways, and nose dived his way through the glass doors, crashing through them on impact, and dodge rolling himself to his feet. A large oil truck, just passed his person, and with sniper like precision, Gale would toss his trench blade at the bumper of the hover truck, and use his mantra straight as a rope, and let the speed whisk him away into the day time. The gaurds would all run outside to see they’d lost sight of the culprit responsible. Gale would hang from the truck, and snicker to himself, leaving his hood on. “suckeeeeers. Got myself some valuble goods to sell. Now it’s back to the barracks for some review. I guess I’ll keep those other stores In mind for another day.” A guard would call in on his walkie talkie. “sir, we’ve got a descripton on the suspect. He was dressed in a Class 3 WARRIOR uiniform. No finger prints, or facial features what so ever…sorry sir.” The head of police, would sigh. “there are to many 3rd classes to identify whom it was. Report it as a lost case for now, and we’ll let it resurface some other time.” “sir!” the line hung up, and the chief of police would lean back in his chair, with his eyes focused on the screen in his office reviewing the live news feed of the incident that just took place. Looking at Gales jump he’d place one hand under his chin. “I’ll remember that posture and speed…for later.” Thunrian: He'd take the potion, it replenishing him of his poison inflictions. Sitting up if the two boys turend they'd see a group of Hovercrafts soaring over to the two. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvDtWRsQiGE ) Swiftly OPERATIVES would hop out from the cars and began to collect the specimen rushing past the Two 3rd class WARRIROS. " Tch... you guys really did it this time huh." Said one of the 2nd Class WARRIRORS. " Good thing you took out the King Jumper. But now our research is back down to square one. SO nice going." Thunder stood holding his arm as he looked at the creature. " Bullshit... i was inside of that thing, it's been eating people! It needed to die.." He said showing the weapons he had obtained from it before he sheathed the weapons. " ...." The WARRIOR memeber went silent i response to Thunders accusial. " Get outta here. I dont want you two Messing with anything ever again. Your Mission Weiss, was to collect him. And you didn't you both destroyed the King Jumper and got in the way of 1st Class busniess." " IF I HADNT OF COME, THEN LEON WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Thunder said shouting at his Superior before he simmerd down and turned his attention elsewhere. " Your dismissed." Thunder sucked his teeth and brushed past him. " C'mon Weiss.. you can ride back with me in Soramaru." After the two boys had entered the AirJet, Thunder would blast off back to the base to heal themselves up. "...Hmph." Said the WARRIOR who had spoken to the two boys. " Commander Geo!The Specimen has been contained and we may be able to revive it!" " Excellent. Send the infromation back over to the president, clean up this mess and make sure you Get 1st Class Leon back to the base." " Sir!" They responded with the orders and rushed off. Geo turned his head to the dead King Jumper and crossed his arm. "... These guys... that thing couldnt have been beaten easily. Not at there levels... something isnt right with those kids..." Category:Arc 1